Why Can't I Kill Her?
by Sydal
Summary: Freddy Krueger meets the same girl in the same dream and can't figure out what to do with her because he starts growing feelings for her. Rated T for language and suggestive scenes. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

The pitter patter of bare feet echoed across the strange place as she ran. What if she was having a nightmare again? No, this couldnt be fake. This is real, she thought. She made her way over strange ramps and couldn't help but feel she was being watched...by him

_Screeeeeeeeeech_

She spun around quickly. Nothing.

_"Chelsie..."_

Her name was echoed by a male voice.

She peaked around a corner and nothing but more boilers and smoke.

Freddy liked to play with her fear. He had haunted her nightmares before. She was different from all his victims, he guessed it was because she was so innocent, he hadn't really seen anyone like her before. He had spent a lot of time thinking of different ways he could kill her. He thought of slitting her throat, or burning her to death, but the simple fact was, he hadn't decided.

Suddenly she felt sharp claws rip at her hair from behind her. She spun around again and screamed and came face to face with him. His badly burned face had a slight smirk.

"What's the matter angel...? Are you afraid of the dark?" He grabbed her waist wirh his ungloved hand and pulled her cloe to him. She stood frozen in his grip, unable to take their eyes off the other one's. Leaning a bit closer he whispered, "Do I make you uncomfortable...?" As he said this he let his claws trace over face ever so lightly, making her cringe.

"What is it? Afraid I'll cut your beautiful face?" he whispered.

Their bodies were close and Chelsie had been in such a state of shock that she hadn't realized the feeling. He was warm, and he was holding her close to him. She almost felt...lust for him.

"I'm not afraid of you..." she said to him. She still was terrified of him, because he had complete control of her.

"Do whatever you want to me...it's just a dream anyway..." she said coldly.

A sharp claw lifted her chin up and she was staring into the cold eyes of Krueger, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Anything..." he echoed. But not questioningly.

He let his hands roam down her back slowly until he found her hands and he lifted them around his neck, all the while keeping a grip on her. Her breathing started to get a little shaky, by he quckly put a knife to her lips to hush her.

She was terrified. She knew he was going to kill her. She know that she might not wake up. She began trembling.

"Just relaaaax, angel...it's okaaay..." he whispered to her evilly.

"Please just kill, me...just, just... kill me ok?" she spilled out.

"Now why would to do that...I wouldn't have anyone to play with anymore..."

He gripped her shoulders and kissed her. For 3 seconds Chelsie was in a dream, a good dream...

_rrrriiiiiiiinnnggggg_

She shot awake.

"That damn alarmed clock, what time is it?" I feel like I have a funny dream, but I can't quite remember it..."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Darkalma for the wonderful support! Enjoy and please review if you want more chaps!

"Chelsie!! Get your butt out of bed!!" Her mom yelled.

Her mother wasn't really all that nice to her. A lot of the time she usually fought with her.

So she finally got her lazy ass out of bed after about 15 minutes of grogginess and yawning. She wanted to just skip today, since she was 18, she legally could if she wanted to.

_"Great. Another boring day of school..." _She thought.

All throughout classes she thought about that dream. She wondered what it was about because she couldn't quite remember. Then suddenly it came to her.

"I had that dream again, Amanda...But this dream was different than the others." She said to her best friend at lunch.

"Oh, the one with that creepy fingernails guy? Freddy?" she replied.

"Yeah, but this time it was different. I mean this time he seemed...almost _kind _

to me you know?"

"What do you mean, exactly _kind?!_ This is Fred Krueger, right? The one who killed all those kids in their dreams last year. He's out to kill you now Chelsie. You need to try to fight him back!" Amanda protested

"Well I know he killed all those people, but I dont think he wants to kill me. I mean in every dream I've had with him, he is about to, but then I wake up. It's almost as if he can't kill me, like I have a barrier against me keeping him from hurting me...Amanda he _kissed_ me!" Chelsie explained

"_KISSED YOU??"_ she alsmost screamed.

"Shhhh!! Sheesh you want everyone at school to hear?" Chelsie yelled at her.

"The thing is.. I am afraid of him, but I'm not at the same time. I know he really wants to kill me, but why hasn't he yet?" Chelsie questioned

"Well he prolly just wants to try to gain your trust or something, he's probably trying to experiment with the lustful side of you. It's just a way he can kill you. Please don't let him hurt you. He's after you now, you REALLY have to be careful!"

Chelsie and Amanda said goodbye as the bell rang. She never had a mixture of terror, and curiosity before like this. At home she wondered why Freddy was so interested in her. She knew the kiss was fake, and that he just did it to scare her more. Could Freddy really have feelings for her? No...Never...right?

Chelsie yawned and looked at her watch. She had been doing homework for over 4 hours now. It took her mind of the craziness.

"Holy crap! 9:30! I need to take a shower!!"

Chelsie quickly took all her clothes off and jumped in the shower. She relaxed a lot as the warm water eased her mind. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

_No...I can't fall asleep..._

She struggled to turn the shower off and her foot slipped and she fell flat on her butt, unable to move. Her foot had closed the drain so the shower water was turning into a bath. She took deep breaths and tried to move but it was no use, she was in slight shock from the fall. Soon she was asleep

A long, sharp blade glazed across her inner thigh and down to her ankle.

Chelsie gasped out for air, looking around she realized she was awake. She reached down to touch where she felt the tingling feeling going down her bare legs and screamed. The water had turned black and murkey! Her bathub had turned cracked and blood splattered!

She clammered out of the bathtub and fell on the hard black floor. She looked up and realized she was in the same boiler room she had been in earlier. But you see, the thing was, she knew this time it wasn't a dream.

Her skin had become clammy and covered in muck from the gross ugly water. She whimpered and tried to rub all the stuff from her naked body. Her hair covered in grime, she tried to wring it out.

_Screeeeeeeeeeech_

"No...please no...!" she begged when she heard the sound. "He's really going to kill me this time!!"

She started to run, being naked she was a little embarassed but that didn't matter. Her life mattered to her right now.

_"I see you Chelsie..." _the same familiar voice echoed.

She stopped, dripping wet, unable to move as she felt breathing on her neck. It was very warm. She knew he was standing right behind her. Her flesh crawled when she felt his sharp claws slowly carress over her tummy and up to her ribs. His ungloved hand gently rubbing her bare back.

"I've been waiting for you my dear. What took you so long..? Are you still afraid I'll slit your pretty little throat? Or hack your perfect body to pieces? You told me I could do whatever I wanted to you..." He hissed.

She trembled from fear and he whispered, "Aww..is the angel cold? Let me fix it for you..."

Then she felt his hands slip around her chest and a towel was being wrapped around her.

"Wake up..." was uttered in her ear.

She bolted awake and touched her stomach. The towel!! It was still on her! The water was normal now, and the bathtub, too. She was in her bathroom.

"I really was dreaming, but I brought back the towel he gave me..."

She got up, a little wobbly from being asleep, and dried herself off. She took the towel off and examined it. It was salmon colored. She folded it up after she put clothes on and put in on her bed, quite confused about this all.


	3. Chapter 3

The boiler room was hotter than usual today. Freddy slipped his famous killing glove off his right hand and began sharpening it. He smiled when he heard the faint screams of the souls of previous victims from within his body. Then his mind wandered to his new victim, Chelsie. That was the fourth time he's haunted a dream of hers.

As he stood there sharpening the blades he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't stop thinking of her. He imagined her terrified face whenever she saw him. The feeling of her bare, silky skin against his fingertips. He grinned slightly when he remembered her trembling. He knew that she really wasn't cold, but that she was scared of him! Then he questioned himself.

_Why didn't I just kill her? Her clothes were gone and I could have ripped right into her heart...Why does this particular female victim fascinate me so much? _

These thoughts went through his mind when he finished sharpening and slipped his glove back on. He curled his fingers up and then spread them out again, admiring the length and sharpness of his newly toned knives.

Then suddenly his mind spoke up.

_The reason you haven't killed her yet is because you don't want to. She's too innocent...too perfect and pure...too beautiful_

"No!!" Freddy screamed. "She's nothing to me! She's just another one of them. Another soul I can take."

_You never have thought about any of your victims like this before. You never let your victims live this long, you only let them live if you need them to carry out tasks for you. You are letting this girl live, for no reason in particular...no...there is a reason..and you know it.._

Freddy growled at the voice in his head. He stabbed a pipe with his sharp claws causing hot water to shoot out of the four holes.

"No! I'm only letting her live because I haven't thought of the perfect way to kill her yet..I'll get her..." he said loudly to himself..

Freddy knew deep in his heart that he really did feel something for this girl. It was definately something he hadn't felt before about any of his victims. Sure he liked to pull the pervert on his female victims ocassionally. He liked girls, that's why they were mainly his victims because he loved messing with them. But now he didn't feel like messing with Chelsie for the fun of it.

He began to think of different ways to terrify her. To make her believe it was real. But most of all he wanted to touch her again. His mind suddenly played out a scene where he would trap her, and do dirty things to her oh-so vulnerable little body. He wanted to feel every inch of her. He wanted her soft lips against his again.

_There you are thinking dirty thoughts about her again Freddy...You don't want to kill her because... you love her..There's no denying it. You love her. _

Freddy noticed a couple of strands of hair on his glove from when he ripped at her hair in the first dream. He pulled them off and examined them. Then without thinking, he pulled them up to his mouth and kissed them. His normal mind immediately got angry for doing such a silly thing and he angrily threw the strands of hair into the fire stove.

_"_Dammit!" he muttered.

"I think I love her..."

Morning. Chelsie had stayed up most of the night from fear and when she did sleep she was only half asleep. She decided that she wanted to hang out with her best guy friend Jace. So she called him up and they went to the park. While they walked together she explained everything. She explained how Freddy made her feel.

"It's like when he's near me, I get lustful for him. I don't know how to explain. I get scared, but I secretly want him, but I'm afraid he'll think I'm easy so he'll kill me. That's why I'm afraid to meet him again. But then again, if he wanted to kill me why hasn't he yet? And why did he give me a towel? Being the perve he is I'm sure he enjoyed seeing me naked, but it's like he thought about me instead." Chelsie confided.

"Well, you know there are other people who care about you...It's not just Freddy." Jace told her hintingly.

"You're sweet Jace, but I'm just not interested in you that way. You're my best guy friend, and I don't ever want to change our friendship." Chelsie told him as politely as she could.

He sighed and said "Whatever you say, Chelsie, but seriously, call me tonight before you fall asleep. If you need me, just tell me and I'll come right over and make sure you are ok."

"Thanks Jace. Talk to you tonight!"

He hugged her and he had slipped something into her coat pocket but she didn't notice.

She went to her room and closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she slid down to a sitting position on her floor. As she sat there, head in her knees, she glanced up to see the salmon-colored towel still folded neatly on her bed.

"My mind says no, but my heart says yes." she said quietly when she thought about meeting Freddy again in her next dream. Then she thought about Jace. It was funny how much he liked her. Now that she had known him for almost 4 years she knew what kind of a boy he was. He was sweet, kind and really did care about her.

_Maybe I should give him a chance. I mean, he must really care about me. _

she thought.

She reached into her coat pocket for her cell phone and noticed that there was a small package inside. She took it out and it was a small little red box with a pink bow. A little post-it said "To Chelsie" on it.

She lifted the top off and inside there was a simple white beaded bracelet and a note that said, "Please give me a chance."

She smiled and put it on. "I'll call him in a few minutes." she said and she laid down on her bed. She took the towel and sniffed it deeply. It smelled musky and old. She used it as a blanket and closed her eyes for a second. A whisper escaped her.

"I want to see you again Freddy..." and just like that, she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chelsie stood up. She was in the boiler room again. All too suddenly she suddenly wasn't too excited about seeing Freddy again. After all, what would he do next?

Tickling, crawly things scurried up her legs and she realized that a bunch of spiders and bugs were crawling up her legs! She screamed and frantically brushed them off and tried to squish all of them. Spiders were her worst fear. Freddy knew this, he wanted to play with her some more.

_Screeeeeeeech_

The sound was faintly echoed through the room and she quickly snapped her head behind her, but she saw no one. She wandered across the various ramps, ocassionally jumping when steam from the pipes blew out. She turned her head behind her and studied hard. Nothing.

"You've kept me waiting again..."

Chelsie screamed. He was standing in front of her when she looked forward again! She quickly tried to escape, but his ungloved hand forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Yes, that's it, come to Freddy..."

Now their eyes were locked. He was smirking.

"If you continue to keep me waiting I might have to hurt you...and you don't want that, do you angel?" He whispered to her, while his knives tingled across her sensitive face. When she felt the cold tips of metal against her cheek she cringed. She prayed he wouldn't cut her face, and he didn't. He just watched her tremble and seemed to take pleasure in the amount of control he had over her.

Now Chelsie remembered how familiar this scene was, with them being pulled so close. She felt his grip loosen on her wrist and she let her emotions for him take over. Now she was feeling less scared. She slowly and carefully slid her hands out of his hold and up his chest and slipped them around his neck.

"You are bold to touch me that way, Chelsie. Tell me, did you want to see me?" he asked her between a grin.

"I...I...N-no-" she stammered and was interrupted by a knife shushing her lips.

"I know you wanted to see me...Don't you lie to me" he hissed at her,

Sharp claws dug into her back and she let out a loud cry of pain.

"Shhh...quiet...quiet.." he whispered to her.

"Okay! The truth is, I really did want to see you! You terrify me, but excite me at the same time...I'm sorry for lying to you!!" she confessed, The pain ceased and he stopped digging the knives into her back.

"My, my, I didn't know you felt that way about me. You're a good girl for saying sorry..."

"Please don't hurt me again, I'll do anything you want me to, just please don't hurt me.." she pleaded.

"Anything...?" he questioned inquisitively.

Her heart raced. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, The thing was, whenever she was with Freddy, she didn't know she was in a nightmare, she thought that it was real. She held onto his neck for dear life when she looked deep into his evil, blue eyes. Her eyes pleaded with his. She knew what he wanted her to do. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer, but before she could kiss him, his lips were already smothering hers. Before she knew it, she heard a clatter on the ground. He had taken off his glove! His bare hands grabbed her shoulders hard and he forced her to the ground so he was on top of her.

His tongue entered her mouth and danced with her tongue, while his hands grabbed every part of her body. At one point his hands traveled under her shirt, making her brake away from the kiss, half realizing she was being slightly raped. All these thoughts vanished from her mind when she felt his mouth suckling her neck. It felt so good she got goosebumps and grabbed his neck and kissed him again. She cupped his face and kissed him back with all that was in her. Her hands then traveled down his back and he broke from her lips and continued suckling on her neck.

She could feel his tongue licking all over her neck and she moaned in pleasure. Then his lips nibbled on her ear.

"I wanted to see you, too..." was whispered to her, making her shiver.

Then she heard a loud ringing noise, like a phone. She scrambled around under Freddy's grip and realized she was hearing her own phone!

Chelsie woke up with a start to her phone ringing.

"Dammit! I was dreaming again...Freddy..."

Pulling a handheld mirror up to her, she noticed that there were hickies all over her neck from when he was kissing her neck.

"Hello? What do you want, Jace?" Chelsie answered the phone quite annoyedly.

"I just wanted to make sure he didn't get you..." He answered.

"Who, Freddy?"

"Yeah, you didnt fall asleep did you?" Jace asked.

"...No, I..I didn't. But I told you I would call you before I did! Why did you do that?! I'm really getting tired of you worrying about me every second! I can take care of myself" she yelled quite rudely..

"Hey, I was just making sure you were ok, I don't want to lose my best friend. I love you, Chelsie." he said sadly and hung up.

She felt really bad and glanced at her bracelet, it was still beautiful, just like her and Jace's friendship. She decided she would call him back in the morning and tell him she was sorry. She knew whenever his feelings were hurt, it was best to leave him alone for the night.

"Thanks a lot Freddy for all the hickies...fancy explaining this to my mother" she sarcastically muttered and picked up the towel. When lifted it up she saw something underneath it. There was a red and green striped dress and a burnt piece of paper written in blood.

It said:

"See you again in your dreams...you know where I'll be waiting"

She picked up the dress. It was the exact same material and colors that Freddy's sweater was made out of. It was an off the shoulder dress that stopped just below the knee. Slipping her clothes off, she put it on and was amazed by how well it fit her. It was as if it was made just for her. When she wore it, she felt like he was next to her, she loved the feeling and laid back down again, waiting for sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. She laid awake the whole night tossing and turning and flipping through different T.V. channels to pre-occupy her mind from this lust towards Freddy.

"It's like he hates me and loves me. One minute he's attacking me with his knives and scaring me, then next I'm on the ground with him making out and he gives me a dress..Talk about a love/hate relationship."

She sighed and waited for morning still in Freddy's beautiful dress. When morning finally came, she called Jace, but he didn't answer. She called him multiple times and left him messages to please call her back, but he never did.

"Please don't do this to me, Jace..." she whispered and a single tear trickled down her cheek and splattered on the floor. "I'm sorry, please pick up."

After 2 hours of him not pickingvup after her numerous phone calls, she decided to go to his house. She needed to know what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to Darkalma, iridetomriddleallnight, and my two best friends Mark and Amanda for all the sweet Pms ans kind words said about my story! You guys have really inspired me to keep going! On with Chapter 5!

Chelsie made her way to Jace's house, the whole time fearing for his life. She knew that Freddy might have tried to get him, too. She prayed it wasn't true.

She banged on his window, "Jace! It's me! Please let me in!" As she looked in his window she could see him laying on his bed, his eyes closed in sleep. His face looked like he had just recently been crying.

_Please Jace...don't fall alseep!! _

She watched in horror from Jace's window when she saw Freddy appear from inside the wall. He had a very angry expression on his face, pure hate for this sleeping boy. He stood in front of the peacefully sleeping Jace and began to raise his glove, the sharp blades glinting in the light.

"Too bad she doesn't love you, fucker!" Freddy said to him cruelly just as he was about to strike.

"JACE!!" Chelsie screamed, "Freddy! Don't hurt him!!" she pleaded

Freddy immediately looked back at her, glove still raised having not noticed she was there he gave her a "what the fuck are you doing here?!" look. He just merely ignored her and faced Jace again and began to strike but Chelsie screamed and banged on the window so hard it shattered, making Freddy disappear and Jace wake up. Chelsie couldn't have ran to his side faster.

"Jace! My lord, are you alright??" she huffed throught tears.

"Yeah, I guess, What the hell just happened?! I started having a bad dream about that guy but after I heard all that glass shattering I woke up. I guess I should ask you if you were alright. Are you hurt?" he said to her.

The truth was, Chelsie did not want Jace knowing Freddy was right there, He obviously did not know already. Freddy must have found out that she is developing feelings for her best friend.

"Jace, look, I was thinking about what you said, and what I've come to realize is that I really...look I'm sorry for being such a bitch you did NOT deserve it"

"No...it's okay I just- what the...what's that stuff on your neck??" he exclaimed when he noticed her neck covered in hickies

"It's...It's...from Freddy..." Chelsie replied embarassed

"That sick bastard, how could he do this to you!." Jace was angry!

"Jace! I let him do it...I think love him..." she blurted out

Jace gasped and looked away from her, disgusted.

"But Jace listen to me" she grabbed his hands "Please Jace, why don't you give _me_ a chance this time, okay? Im just afraid, because I think he loves me and now he knows that I am starting to like you...he doesn't want to lose me! I think he wants me all to himself! He's coming after you now!"

Chelsie threw herself in his arms. Jace was stunned. She really did care about him. He stroked her hair to comfort her, a feeling he had been waiting for, for years. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up into Jace's green ones.

"Everything's going to be ok.."

For a moment they were stuck in this embrace, eyes locked, feelings all around that had never surrounded them before. Without thinking, they both leaned in and kissed deeply. Jace was kissing the woman he loved, for the first time in his life. He whispered into her ear "I love you Chelsie, I'll always be here, I'll be right there at your window if you ever need me, okay?" he reassured her.

"Okay...Thank you..." Chelsie said and she hugged him tighter.

They talked all day and Jace commented on her dress.

"Oh, Freddy gave it to me through my dream somehow. It looks just like his sweater, I guess I was just so worried about you, that I didn't change...You see, it was the same dream where he gave me these hickies. The thing was, I really enjoy being with him. I think I am in love with him."

"Well you look beautiful in it..." Jace said slightly disappointed at the mention of her love for Freddy again.

"He won't kill me because he's in love with me, but you see, he doesn't love me like you do. He loves me in a controlling _and_ kind way. It's like a love/hate kinda thing. One minute he'll threaten to hurt me, the next minute he's giving me this beautiful dress..."

They talked for a long while and walked along the sidewalks. Chelsie had never felt so comfortable with Jace before. She hoped she wasn't really starting to fall for him, too. One man was enough for her, she didn't need to be in love with two! And besides, Jace would never hurt her, but Freddy would if she did something that displeased him. She just hoped he wouldn't try to hurt Jace again.

"I never thanked you for this bracelet" she said to Jace, flashing it in the sun.

"You're welcome, I thought maybe you'd think of me differently." he said to her hintingly.

Chelsie giggled and hugged him. She really was falling for Jace, but not like she felt about Freddy. She glanced at her watch.

"Wow, 6:30 already, I should go home now. Thanks for everything Jace. I can't say I love you back, but...I think you will be hearing it from me soon." she said hopefully. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Alright Chelsie, well then _I'll_ say I love you back." he said grinning at her.

They hugged and she went inside. She tried to avoid her mother, but was thankful when she found out from a note that her mom wouldn't be home until later. She went into her room and admired the dress in the mirror. Then she felt anger, she was going to confront Freddy for trying to hurt her friend.

She did housework for a while and at 9:30, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

She was in the oh-so familiar boiler room once again. She looked around for Freddy but she heard nothing and saw no one.

"Okay! I'm here!" she yelled.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech_

She stood there, waiting for him to come and suddenly she felt his claw slither over her bare shoulders from behind and his lips gently kiss her neck. She sighed deeply and snapped into reality, her lustful feelings wouldn't escape her this time. She angrily turned around to face him

"Why the fuck were you trying to kill Jace?!" she screamed at him

"That fucker? Don't tell me you love him!" she snapped at her back.

"Well I..." she was a loss for words.

Freddy looked disgsuted.

"You _do_ love him don't you!!" and he smacked her hard with his ungloved hand.

She fell to the ground and looked up at him pleadingly. The stinging in her cheek was unbearable.

"No...Freddy, really, I...I love _you..._I don't love him!" she said trying to get up. She slowly came up to him, hoping he wouldn't strike her again. He looked like he was really close to, but her barrier stopped him. She never took her eyes off his when she slipped her arms around his neck and embraced him. He stood stiff in her embrace and said coldy:

"You lie... get away from me!" he pushed her away, but to his surprise, she boldly grabbed on to him again. No one had ever boldly done such a thing! He should strike her! He felt her hand carress his cheek and guide his face to look at her. She saw the envy in his eyes because he knew that she really did care about Jace, even if it wasn't love.

"F-Forgive me?" she said trembling, fearing that he would hurt her. Freddy just looked at her. The silence was unbearable for a few seconds, but he showed that he forgave her by grabbing her arms and lifting them around his neck. Chelsie was relieved and she put her head on his chest.

She felt the blades slither lightly down her back and under her dress.

"It fits you perfectly I notice." he said to her admiring her body in the flattering dress.

"...I want you to take it off for me..." he whispered to her seductively.

At his words, her "horny" feelings returned. She realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath this cottony material. She wanted to show her body to him, so she reached behind her and unzipped the back, letting the dress fall to her feet. She stood there, naked before him, and his eyes searched all over her little body, being the pervert he was, he loved seeing the nude female form. But Chelsie was the most beautiful he'd seen. He hadn't really gotten to see her full body in the shower dream because he was behind her.

"Fuckin' beautiful..." he growled and traced over her creamy skin with his blades, this made her get goosebumps all over her perfect skin. Quickly he dug the blades into her lower back and pulled her close to him. Gasping out in pain, and in excitement she stared deep into his eyes for a few seconds. Just like that their lips were locked again and his free hand roamed everywhere on her body grabbing at her flesh making her moan into his mouth.

"Will you be a good girl and tell that fucker to stay away from you..?" he said suckling on her neck. Chelsie was too overcome in pleasure to really realize what he was asking.

"Yess.." she said dreamily

"Good...you're all mine you know...I don't want some asshole fucking you...that's my job...if you don't I'll have to kill him" he whispered in her ear.

"Uh...huh.." she half agreed, not realizing again what he was really saying because he had put her under the pleasure spell..

She sighed deeply as he kissed all over her nude body. She felt his tongue lick her breasts and suckle on her collarbones. She pulled him up to her and kissed him passionately. They broke the kiss, and he looked deep into her eyes, her hand caressing his badly scarred face.

"You should put your back dress on before I completely ravish you to pieces."

he said between a grin.

Chelsie reluctantly got up, slipped her dress back on. She looked back at him and smiled at him sweetly.

"I...love you Freddy," she whispered to him and their lips met once more.

Freddy grabbed her from behind again and kissed her neck, biting down a little causing her to wake up immediately.

Sighing deeply she murmured, "Wow...what a fantastic dream..."

Remembering to call Jace she grabbed the phone and dialed, but stopped in the middle.

"Oh shit! I'm so stupid!"

She finally realized that Freddy was telling her to get rid of Jace otherwise he'd kill him! But...she liked Jace so much, it confused her. There was no way in hell she'd let him get hurt so she decided to just tell him the truth. She was so agnry at herself for being sucked into the pleasure Freddy was giving her that she didn't realize what she was really getting into.

"Jace! Freddy said he'd kill you if I didn't tell you to leave me alone! But I don't want to lose you, what am I supposed to do?" she cried on the phone

"Calm down Chelsie, if that's what will keep you safe then that's what we'll do. Freddy is jealous. I had another dream about him last night. He was trying to kill me, and when I woke up, there were clawmarks on my chest. I've never been so scared in my life. I love you Chelsie and I don't want you to get hurt. But...I guess this is goodbye," he said and hung up.

Chelsie was so angry at Freddy for this! How dare he try to attack Jace _again!_ Even before she even told Jace to stay away from her! She wasn't going to let this happen. Tonight when she was going to sleep, she would tell Freddy that he cannot hurt Jace, even if it meant her own life. She was finally realizing she did love Jace, too. She was stuck between the two men she loved most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews and kind words! I'm thinking one or two more chapters and this story will be finished! Unless you guys want me to write a sequel! Just ask me!**

Chelsie was not looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

_Well at least it's senior year_

Deciding to go to sleep early, she got into her nightgown and laid on her bed, thinking about what she was going to say to Freddy. She _did_ love Freddy, but not enough to where her best friend's life depended on it. Her mind kept wandering to Jace and his kindness toward her. She felt the little white beaded bracelet on her wrist and smiled. Soon her eyes closed and she was fast asleep. A couple blocks away, Jace fell asleep, too.

She opened her eyes and she was not in the boiler room. She wasn't having a nightmare! Surrounding her was a green grassy field with a single tree off in the distance.

_What the hell's this?_ _How will I find Freddy in here? _she thought.

The peaceful wind noise blew the grass and leaves of the tree and Chelsie was quite calm. Then suddenly she heard a familiar voice call her, it was Jace! She saw his handsome face in the distance and ran over to him.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

They both were having the same dream together.

"I have no idea, but it's beautiful here" he replied.

"Listen Jace, I'm really worried about you. I really don't want you to be killed, Freddy is still suspicious of you and me. And well the thing is...I love you, too. I finally realized it, that I love you, too. But I can't endanger your life so I'm thinking that we shouldn't see eachother anymore." Chelsie said sadly.

"I know Chelsie, but don't worry, I'll be alright. We will find a way to be together. I promise. But don't you think this time together right now should should be spent happily? Wherever we are, let's be happy here until it ends, ok?" He said to her,

With that, he held her close and kissed her head. She laid down on the grass with him and cuddled close to him. The feeling of being warm in his arms felt so great to her. Eyes locked together once more, they leaned in and had the most passionate she ever experienced. It was like a dream...no it _was_ a dream. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at Jace. She leaned in to kiss once more and quickly jumped back!

The soft grass was not grass anymore! It was blood! All the beautiful scenery around her crackled and turned back into the familiar boiler room again!

"What the hell is happening?!" she screamed

"I don't know, but I've been here before, this is where he tried to kill me earlier!" Jace explained to her. They held eachother close in fear and they both at the same time heard the familiar

_Screeeeeeeech_

"Oh no...Freddy's here..He knows I'm with you! He must have set this up to see if I would-" she was cut off becuase Freddy grabbed her from behind, making her scream. He ripped through her nightgown with his claws, not so gently this time, he pulled her up by the collar and said:

"Hello bitch! I thought I told you to tell this asshole off! You said you would...you lied to me! Instead you act like a slut and betray me!" he said to her angrilly digging deeper.

Jace immeiately tried to pull her away from his clutches, but failed. Freddy knocked him down to the floor, making him hit his head hard on one of the pipes.

"No! Jace!!" she cried loudly.

Tears spilled from her eyes and Freddy saw them. His killing instinct was doused by the way she cried. He was being defeating by her again, he couldn't help but feel mercy for her. Grimacing at her he released his grip on her and let her down.

Pushing Freddy over she raced to Jace's side and shook him vigorously, when his eyes opened he screamed

"Chelsie look out!"

Freddy was behind her about to strike, and she quickly dashed away. He was fighting the love and hate together. Chelsie abandoned Jace and began to run, this time sure Freddy was going to kill her.

"You can run ,but you can't hide angel..." she heard behind her.

Coming to a wall she knew she was trapped. All she could think about was how he was going to kill her. She turned around and Freddy was right there, stading right in front of her. He had an expression of pure anger on his face. For five unbearable seconds they stood there in eachother's gaze, Chelsie realizing Freddy was going to kill her this time.

"You can never escape me Chelsie, I'll always be here, waiting for you in your nightmares..." Freddy growled at her slamming her against the wall.

"Please...don't do this...I thought you loved me!" sobbed Chelsie.

Pushing her away from him he swiped his blades at her, ripping through her shirt and cutting her shoulder. She screamed in pain at the blood spurting out of her shoulder and pushed him away from her. She ran away over the ramps and pipes, all the while Freddy following close behind her. Soon she couldn't run anymore and she stopped and cowered, she felt herself being grabbed and spun around quickly to face Freddy.

"You made me do this...I love you Chelsie..." he uttered and raised his glove to hit her. Chelsie cowered and waited for the blow but she felt nothing. She heard a loud scream and Jace was in front of her, taking the blow!

Blood spurt from Jace's stomach as the blades easily sliced through his skin. Freddy slashed him continuosly, each time Jace screaming loudly. She just watched in horror as Freddy finally pulled the blades out from his stomach and let Jace fell onto the ground.

"No!!" a peircing shriek echoed through the room from Chelsie and she fell to his bleeding body. She shook him while blood was everywhere.

"Please Jace, open your eyes...just once! Please!" she sobbed.

He did open his eyes. Once to see her crying face.

"I love you, Chelsie, and I always will..." was all he said, he coughed up blood and closed his eyes one last time.

"No...no..no!!" Chelsie screamed and hugged his body, not caring how blood covered she was going to be. She seethed with anger and spun around.

"How could you do this?! You BASTARD! I can't believe you would do this to me!!" she screamed at Freddy.

"Angel...it's only my job.." he said quietly.

He seemed very unaffected by this all, he could care less another dead body lay on his floor. He watched Chelsie as she lay over Jace's dead body and cried.

"Stop your crying...he was not important...he's dead!" Freddy angrily said at her.

He went over to her and kissed her neck. He faced her and looked at her crying face. He kissed her one final time. Her lips were quivering and chapped feeling.

"Angel, just wake up..." he uttered in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter everyone! Thank you all for your support!**

"Angel, just wake up..." he uttered in her ear.

Chelsie shot awake once more. She hoped it was all a dream. For a moment, she sat motionless and frozen, filled with adrenaline, hoping and praying it was all a dream. Slowly and surely, she reached up to her shoulder and felt a sharp sting underneath a ripped nightgown.

"It was real...Jace.." she said horrified

She collapsed in silent tears. Her best friend was gone, and the man she really loved killed him. She doubted Freddy even loved her anymore after what happened. After all, she _did_ betray him. She was the one who deserved to die, not Jace. Now she was completely alone.

"I'm sorry, Jace..." she whispered.

"Jace probably forgave you already..."

Chelsie jumped when she heard the voice. It was of course Freddy. She cringed at the feeling of his blades trickling over her neck and his other hand creeping up her wounded shoulder.

"Why did you come back?" she asked annoyedly. "Don't you think you've made me feel bad enough?" another tear trickled down her face. At least Freddy hadn't forgotten about her...Was she still dreaming?

"You fascinate me, Chelsie...You are the only victim I've ever had that I've felt this way about, and the only one who's lived this long...You know I didn't really want to kill you, but I felt that I had to otherwise you would destroy me...you are lucky that asshole saved you." the last sentence being said coldly.

Chelsie sat in silence feeling Freddy's breathing on her neck when finally she cracked the question:

"Do you still love me?"

A deep sigh escaped his lips and he kissed her neck lovingly. His arms slithered farther down her neck and he was actually hugging her! He wasn't forcing her against him, or holding her down, he was embracing her warmly.

This made her smile and forget her sadness. He still loved her. He felt her lips kiss her wound and it hurt a lot, but then the pain ceased. Her hand shot up to feel it and the deep cut was gone!

She turned around to face him. She stared deeply into his blue eyes, those eyes who have seen so much death and blood and he had enjoyed every bit of it. But this time they weren't malicious, his eyes were filled with something else.

"Freddy, I will never forgive you for what you did" Chelsie told him truthfully.

"I don't need your forgiveness" he said harshly and kissed her. This time Chelsie really felt the kiss. She felt all his lust pour into her mouth. She allowed him entrence and their tongues danced together. She loved the feeling of his burned lips against hers.

She broke the kiss and put her head against his chest and sighed deeply. She really missed Jace, but she knew he was in heaven. She knew that he would have wanted her to be with the one she really loved and that was Freddy. This made her feel at peace with Jace's death. That's why he sacrificed his life for her. Even though Freddy was evil, his killer, she still loved him.

Soon her eyes felt heavy and she closed them. She knew that Freddy had forgiven her, and she knew this was all real, but that when she woke up, Freddy would be gone. But she would always visit Freddy in her dreams. Because she was the angel from his nightmare. And with that, she slept peacfully against his body.

The End

**Sorry peoples if the ending was lame and short, I'm quite tired and I'm fighting sleep myself. If y'all want a sequel you can give me ideas! Thank you again everyone who reviewed and supported me!**


End file.
